


Remettre Le Couvert

by Pimento



Series: Art and Art Drabbles [7]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dom/sub Undertones, M/M, non-canon AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-15
Updated: 2018-04-15
Packaged: 2019-04-23 00:38:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14320641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pimento/pseuds/Pimento
Summary: Art for the glorious Sharkfish's Riptides





	Remettre Le Couvert

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sharkfish](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sharkfish/gifts).



[Riptides](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13230426/chapters/30263556)


End file.
